1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electric motor-operated vehicle using a fuel cell. Specifically, the invention relates to the layout of components associated with a fuel cell on the frame of an electric motor-operated vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motor-operated vehicles having fuel cells are well known in the art. Some of such conventional electric motor-operated vehicles are golf carts or other simple vehicles for carrying objects.
In such conventional vehicles, the fuel cell, fuel tanks and related components are mounted on the frame of the vehicle body. However, the layout of the components inefficiently uses space, thus disallowing the use of tanks with increased capacity, and does not adequately protect the components from external forces. Additionally the piping layout in such conventional vehicles is not compact nor has sufficient strength.